My Feeling
by Ochie94
Summary: Tsuna always hides his feeling toward the certain skylark. He was too afraid to tell Hibari about his feeling. He was afraid that he won't be loved back by Hibari. Will Hibari love him back? 1827 Yaoi One-Shot


My Feeling

Pairing : 1827

Summary : Tsuna always hides his feeling toward the certain skylark. He was too afraid to tell Hibari about his feeling. He was afraid that he won't be loved back by Hibari.

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Boys love. if you don't like it then don't read. I've gave you warning.

And English is not my native language, so, I'm sorry if there are some mistake. This fic will mostly be in Tsuna's POV

* * *

=Tsuna's POV=

RIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

That's the sound that I have been waiting. Time to have lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto. _Where should we eat lunch? In the classroom? Cafetaria? Under the tree behind the school? Or Rooftop? Maybe rooftop. It's cloudy day. I think eating there will be nice._

"Juudaime! Let's have lunch on the rooftop!" I can hear Gokudera shout with amusement. _'Then, it's decided. We will have lunch on the rooftop.'_ Then, I answer him "Yes! Let's go there!" I smile toward my Storm Guardian and self-claimed right-hand-man. He seems very happy. _Huh? Is that dog's ears and tail?_ I shrug the though off. Then, I hear my other friend talked.

"Ha ha! Let's have lunch together! It will be nice eating there!" Yamamoto grins widely at the thought of having lunch together on the rooftop. Ah, but, usually after this Gokudera always... "Shut up! Baseball freak! I don't ask you to come to eat with Juudaime and me!" ..argue with him.

"Maa maa.. We are best friend, aren't we? Nee, Tsuna" Yamamoto's grin never leave his always-smiling face. But, that is what make him Yamamoto Takeshi and also my Rain Guardian. "Ha-Hai.. Just let Yamamoto-kun join us, Gokudera-kun." _My stomach need fill._ "But... Juudaime!" I sigh. Sometimes, Gokudera is really stubborn. Why can't he let Yamamoto join? "Gokudera" I say with demanding tone. "Che.. If Juudaime says so..." He answers hesitantly. _Eh? The dog's ears flattened to his head. And the tail slumps down between his feet?_

"Haha! Then, let's go to the roof!" Yamamoto suggests with amusement.

The three of us are walking together in the hallway. Gokudera and Yamamoto are still bickering about Yamamoto is not needed. That end up Gokudera being ignored and Yamamoto just laugh it off. Their one-sided argument can never be stopped.

When we reached the rooftop, we found the scariest and the most person-we-don't-want-to-meet in Namimori was taking a nap there. It seems Gokudera's loud voice woke him up. And now he was ready to bite us to death because we disturbed his nap.

=End of Tsuna's POV=

* * *

"Hn. You herbivores.." Hibari started but was cutted off by Yamamoto's offer. "Haha! Hey, Hibari! We are going to have lunch here! Do you want to join us?" And Gokudera who was already mad shout at Yamamoto. "What?! What the fuck are you talking Baseball-Idiot? He's not needed here! This lunch was supposed to be only me and Juudaime! You have already disturbed it! No need for anymore disturbance like that bastard!" Gokudera shouted while pointing at Hibari who was annoyed by Gokudera's loud voice. But, being ignorant Gokudera continued to shout at Yamamoto who shrugged it off like nothing.

"All of you are always disturbing the peace of Namimori. I'll bite you to death" Hibari raised his tonfas. He was ready to bite someone to death.

"Che! If you can!" The so called Right hand man takes out his dynamites. Challenging the Aloof Cloud Guardian. The two boys was ready to bite/blow the person in front of them while the Happy go Lucky tallest boy just laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"Ha-Haha.. Haha.."

"EXTREME FIGHT!" A sudden loud noise caught them off guard. The sound was coming from the one and only Loud Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Let me EXTREMELY join the EXTREME fight!" the white haired boy shout while punching the air above him. That shout only made Gokudera angrier than before. "Shut up Turf-head! You have just disturbed my fight with that bastard!" Gokudera turned to shout and throw his dynamites toward the Sun Guardian who only punched it away.

Yamamoto who could only laughed, suddenly giving another offering to his senpai. "Hey senpai! How about having lunch with us?" Gokudera's vein popped out. "You too! Baseball-idiot! Shut Up! Just now, you offered the bastard and now, you offer this stupid and loud boxer?"

Ryohei ignored Gokudera's rant and shouted "EXTREME lunch! Let's eat!" followed by Yamamoto's laugh, "Hahaha! Let's eat!"

The Storm Guardian couldn't take it anymore and shouted out loud "AAARRRRGGGHHHHH! The two of you..." The two fellow guardians only said "what's wrong, Gokudera/Octopus-head?" Gokudera was finally snapped at the two idiotic guardians, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Haha! By the way, where is Hibari?" That question took Gokudera back into the reality. He looked around to found no Hibari. "Where is that Bastard?" His question was answered by Tsuna who was silent until just now. "Errr... Hibari-san has already gone when you and onii-san started to shout, Gokudera-kun"

"Che.. That bastard. . . anyway... Let's eat Juudaime!" He forgets his annoyance to start the lunch with his beloved Juudaime. Tsuna only answer nervously "Eerr.. Yeah, let's.."

"Haha! Tsuna! Why is your face so red? Did you catch a fever?" Yamamoto asked with a grin yet worried face. The question caught Gokudera attention. "JUUDAIME! Are you okay? You get sick?" asked the worried Right hand man.

"I.. I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Let's have lunch! The class will get started soon!"

Nobody knows what was happened to Tsuna while they were bickering. Actually when Ryohei appeared with a loud shout, Tsuna was really shocked that he fell to the ground. He was about to stand up when he saw a hand offered to him. He caught the hand which helped him stand. He raised his head and was surprised that the one who helped him was none other than the skylark.

He thanked the skylark with a smile. Then, Hibari raised his hand above Tsuna's head. At first, Tsuna tought that Hibari will bite him to death. But, what was shocked him was, Hibari petted his head gently. And then left without a single word.

After school, the soon to be Decimo walked home with his best friends. He raised his gaze toward the sky. The sun will set soon. Purple and orange hues colored the sky. It reminds him of himself and Hibari. His face blushed red when he thought about certain skylark, named Hibari. He couldn't belive it. He, the soon to be Vongola Decimo and the Sky Guardian was falling in love with The Aloof Cloud Guardian.

* * *

(4 Years Later)

It has been 4 years since the brunette realized that he was in love with his cloud. And a year after he became the Vongola Decimo. He was still in love with the skylark. His love for Hibari had never ever faded. But growing and always growing steadily to the point not to be ignored. These past years, he always ignored his feeling. He always denied his feeling, thinks that it's only because he admired the skylark so much. But actually, deep in his heart, he was too afraid to tell Hibari about his feeling. He was afraid that he won't be loved back by Hibari. After years of acknowledging that Hibari is such an emotionless person. His fear grew as big as his love. It tore him apart.

=Tsuna's POV=

I watch at the clock in my office. It's already midnight. I look out from my window in my office. _It's a starry night. The stars shine brightly_. I look back at my desk. It's full of paperwork. I can't see the surface of my desk. I laugh nervously at that. The paperworks has filled up again. Thanks to my guardians, who always fighting with each other because of simple and silly things, and ended up destroy something ...NO... They destroy everything which stand in their way. _Why do they have to always destroy anything_? I sigh. Well.. Taking a rest for a while is not bad.

I walk out from my office. Walking down the hallway, I am passing some of my subordinates on my way out of the Vongola Mansion. I walk out from the mansion toward the forest. I walk and walk until I reach my most favourite spot in this forest. Who know that there's a small lake in the middle of forest here? Thanks to Reborn's cruel and hellish training I found this secret place. Since then, this is my favurite place. I always come here whenever I get too tired to work and need a rest. Here, I can only hear silence that calming me. Standing here, I look up at the sky. This is the best place for star-gazing. I feel relaxed and in peace.

Then, I feel my Hyper Intuition tells me that there is someone here behind me. "Who's there?" I ask while I'm still watching the starry sky. The other doesn't answer me. The person just walk toward me and stop a few foots behind me.

I turn to look at the new person, and my eyes widened after I recognize who the new comer is.

"Hibari-san?" I stare at him. After 4 years, he is different now, yet, he is still the same Hibari-san I knew back then. He is much taller now. His shaggy hair cut frame his stoic face perfectly. His steel gray eyes still narrowed sharply just like a glare, but, now has gentler emotion in those beautiful eyes. He is lovingly handsome.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" his question snapped me from my thought. _I can't stop thinking about him._ Silence, "Star-gazing" I answer and turn around to gaze at the sky again. "Hnn" Hearing his answer makes me speechless, just like usual. He only bothers to speak when it comes to mission. I sigh silently at the thought. _If only he talks more._

Silence. I can hear my heart begin to beating faster. I can feel my face heated. Glad, it is so dark here. So I don't embarrass myself, blushing like a lovesick school girl when she was alone with her crush. _'Calm down, Tsuna. You don't want to look like a__ blushing__ school girl, don't you?'_ I take a deep breath and wait for my heart beating steadily.

I decide to break the silence, I talk to Hibari-san while still gazing the sky, "Hibari-san. whenever I look up at the sky, I always find the Cloud" still silence, "Even though, cloud always float where ever they want to go, they always stay by the sky and protect the sky. All day and Night. The Cloud is always there. Even though, sometimes I can't found the cloud anywhere, I always know that the Cloud, where ever they go, still watching over the sky."

"Now. . ." I divert my gaze toward Hibari-san and smile "I'm very happy and glad that you, like the Cloud, always by my sides, by the Vongola sides, watching over us and protecting us. Thank you, Hibari-san" Silence. He stares at me with bored expression.

"It's because there's a sky that clouds can float freely" I am sure that my eyes is big as saucer. His answer really shocked me. _He..._

"Eh? .. Hibari-san?" I look at him. Our gazes meet. His eyes seem ... _softer_? His eyes held an attracting emotion I am sure I know really well. I feel my face heated again. My heart is beating faster than ever. Hibari-san walks toward me. His gaze is never leaving me. He stops right in front of me. He cups my cheek with his right hand. His gaze bore down into me. He is really close. I am sure my face is as red as hell now. "Hibari-san?" _'UWAAAAA! My lips almost touch his!_' I can feel my inner chibi running in a circle with a mad blush painted at his face, like I'm not blushing myself. _'What should I do? Hibari-san is so close, no, He is __REALLY __close! What should I do?_'

"Hi-..." My word is cutted off as I feel a soft lip press to mine. My eyes widened. _Hibari-san's gaze has already made me nervous. And now, his lips, HIS LIPS! ... Does it mean that..._ Hibari-san starts to move his lips against mine. He even licks my lip, dare me to kiss him back. _'Now or never'_ I closed my eyes and begin to kiss him back. I place my hands at his broad chest.

Feeling Hibari-san's lips against mine make me feel complete. How long I have waited and hoped for this. Hibari-san moves his hand from my cheek to my neck, trying to deepening the kiss. His tongue licks my lips. Want me to grant him an entrance. I give him and he immediately shoves his tongue into my mouth. His tongue roams into my mouth, touching every place it can reach. Before I realize it, I start to moan into his lips. I can feel happiness blooming in my warming heart. And pleasure sends shiver to my body. _'Hibari-san.'_ The wave of happiness begins to fade when I feel Hibari-san is pulling away. I open my eyes slowly and look into his eyes. "Hibari-san?"

"Tsunayoshi" I could feel his heated gaze filled with love and... lust? I can feel my cheeks burn at the thought. I raise my hands to cover my face. Don't want him to see me like this. 'Huwaaaa! It's embarrassing!' I could feel his hand move down to my waist. He encircles his arms around my waist. And pull me into a tight yet gentle hug. I raise my head to see him looking at me softly "Hibari-san?" He sighs. "Kyoya." "Eh?" _'What does he mean?'_ "I don't like to repeat myself, Tsunayoshi." I blush a dark red when he said my name so lovingly. '_wa-wa-wa-wait! Why did he call my name by my first name? And what did he mean with 'Kyoya'? Does it mean that ... but, it's impossible!_' I looked down at his chest. _It can't be real_, I though.

"What can't be real, Tsunayoshi?" _did I said it loudly?_ "...Kyo..ya?" I looked up at him hopefully. _This isn't a dream, right?_ He smiled softly, "what, Tsunayoshi?" Blood rushed to my face again. "I love you" _I said it! Arrrgghh! What will he think? Will he... _"I know, Tsunayoshi. I love you too." He said it gently with a soft smile still hang on his face. The smile I have never seen before. My eyes widened. My mouth closed and opened like a fish gasping for air. My hands trembled reaching for his suit. _This is real, isn't it? Don't tell me this is only a dream. GOD!_ I raised my hands and encircled it around Kyoya's neck. I hug him tightly. Don't want to let go of him. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Kyoya, I love you. I love you." I repeated those words like a mantra. I had always wanted to say these words to him. How long did I hold myself to not jump on him, hug him tightly and say I love you? I feel something warm and wet slid down my face. Kyoya's arm tightened around my body. _This cold yet warm hand, this strong yet calming hold, this tight but gentle embrace_. _This is not a dream. This is not an illusions. This is REAL. I love Kyoya and he loves me back. I can't be more happy than this._

The End.

* * *

How is it? This is my first fic, I'm afraid there are some ... uuhm.. you know, something bad, stupid, or mistakes. OTL

I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I'm still newbie. And lack of experience. OTZ

Please review.


End file.
